Panda Bear and The West Boys--At the office
by NittaneyTwain
Summary: Amanda and Lee are inside the world of her family's business, but the secrets are threatening much more than the case....


  
This takes place during the third season:  
  
Now, everyone knows who owns the show, the rights to the characters and etc. I'm not going to repeat it. And I don't have the same feelings about plagiarism. If you do it, I'd like credit, I'd also like to see it. Contact me at NittaneyTwain@myself.com  
  
  
  
The offices of West Construction were surprisingly elegant for such a small building, even Francine had to admit that. She, Billy and Lee were asked to meet the West boys at the offices at nine in the morning, for a private orientation. Apparently, the men took their assignment in the operation to the hilt, much to the veteran agent's collective surprise.   
  
Lee was the most uncomfortable in his positioning with West Construction. He was on one of the tightly knit crews, headed by a man named Clayton Spann, and Lee knew that he was in for a lot of ribbing and maybe an initiation situation. It was more difficult to find his footing among "normal" situations, and Billy knew it, which is why he'd requested being placed over Lee, for reassurance. Francine was complaining only because she was placed in such a low-level area, but she was in a far better position than the men were, so her complaints were not as loud as expected. The temprature for D.C. was predicted at a high of 100 degrees by noon, so she was moderately glad that she wasn't in as deep as they were.  
  
The receptionist at the door was curiously impersonal, reading their names off of a list and quietly directing them to the office of Francis West. They were expected for an appointment. The woman didn't respond to any of Francine's or Lee's advances for more information, and Billy didn't try. It seemed a bit strained, the environment which they were walking into, but there was also a distrust of outsiders. Lee was very unnerved. This was the world of Amanda's family?  
  
Billy watched the names on the doors as he passed by each one, on his way to Frank's office. Each name seemed innocuous enough, but Billy's mind was not satisfied with what seems. It seemed strange enough to be in the situation, with everything that was discovered about Francis West, but to know that Amanda was in the midst of it all, that thought alone seemed to plague Billy. Amanda wasn't a woman who was normally thought of in those terms, the relative of a dangerous criminal. The Joe King situation was a total fluke, and Billy knew it. But now, this, where Dr. Smyth was breathing down his back and demanding that the "housewife" that he'd argued against since he'd found out about, be made a pivotal point in the whole plan. Nothing made sense yet.  
  
Amanda wasn't here. Somehow, Lee felt quite lost without her. Especially in this case, where it seemed, she had more answers than anyone else. She'd been distant during their conversations in the previous night, and she'd not been around in the morning when he'd called to offer her a ride. This case had to bother her, Lee knew that, it was her family, but she seemed to be separating herself from everyone, and that bothered him further. It wasn't like Amanda, nothing like the woman that he'd come to depend on and care about, and it frightened him.  
  
"Finally," Francine said, breaking up the thoughful men. "The head office. Francis Xavier West. I guess the only name weirder in this family is Wesley. It's funny that Amanda is even too normal for this family," she said, sarcastically, to the annoyed expressions of Billy and Lee.  
  
It seemed almost obvious to say it, but both men did. "Can it, Francine."  
  
SMK-----------------------SMK---------------SMK-----------------SMK  
  
"Soccer games early in the morning," Don said, "Only today." He grabbed a donut and grinned at his younger sister before walking with her to the metal bleachers. Amanda grinned at him and winked, before turning her attention to the field. The game was being held early in the morning due to teacher conferences, and Amanda promised to watch Jamie and Phillip play. It wasn't time for the league to join up yet, so both boys could play for the same team.  
  
"I know," Amanda grinned, before turning very serious. "I did this for more than one reason, you know. We need to talk."  
  
"I know," Don sighed, his greying hair and blue eyes reminding her of their father more and more. "You're transparent. You always want to do the right thing. It makes you a great mom. I'm sure it's a nusiance as an agent."  
  
Amanda sighed. The subject switch was noticed, but it wasn't something that she was going to argue. Don was uneasy about the situation, maybe as much as she was. "Sure, it can be a pain. But, Don,...how deep are you in this situation?"  
  
Don looked at the boys and smiled in a faraway manner. Oh, to be young. "We took on the job, knowing that the situation could become a problem. Governmental safety isn't what we're known for. We were going to build a building. Wes's design for the architecture was phenominal, and this was going to make us major players. Frank was almost amazed," he said, laughing, "almost excited too."  
  
"What went wrong?" Amanda asked. "What led to the situation with the plans. Why were we...why was the agency brought into this with you?"  
  
"Frank volunteered it. Missy," Don said, recalling another of the many nicknames that she'd been given as a child. "We don't know who or what is the cause of this mess. Better to show yourselves up and be investigated early...than to be caught unawares later. Frank's advice. He just didn't know that you were in the midst of the investigators."  
  
Amanda sighed, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt as she watched Phillip kick the ball into a wonderful goal. He looked over at his mother and grinned proudly. Amanda made a mental note to tell her mother about this game, Dottie was at a cooking class, and she had wanted to see this game. "Frank didn't count on any of this. Neither did I. Wes told me what he could, Don," she said, softly, "but what are we walking into."  
  
"In this one, there's a lot of players," Don said, "and the only people that I'm sure of are named West. Or, King. I'm sorry, Miss, but we aren't in for a good time here, and you're going to deal with a lot of stuff."  
  
Amanda looked down at the soccer field, where Jamie was traveling with the ball towards the goal, Phillip cheering him on. When she was younger, Don and Wes were the much older brothers who would try to shield her from everything. And now, Don was there trying to do it again, but Amanda was the one who would end up protecting them; their name, their livelyhood and possibly their lives. She just wished that she could go back to her childhood. This wasn't as easy as they made it look.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll make it," she said, "I know that the group that I work for is rather interesting. They're pretty good at working it out."  
  
Don smiled. "Aren't you one of them?"  
  
Amanda sighed, more painfully that she wanted to let on. "This time, Donny, I don't know which side I belong on this time," she said, sadly.  
  
SMK---------------SMK-------------SMK-----------------SMK  
  
Francis Xavier West was not what any of the trio expected. He was tall, approximately fifty one years old, and the manner in which he stood was imperious and ramrod straight. Lee was instantly reminded of the colonel, and that bothered him immediately. This was Amanda's older brother? He turned to look at Billy, Francine, and Lee with a cool demeanor.  
  
"Good morning. I see you've come prepared to blend in. That's good. None of my people need to be disturbed with your investigation. And I mean to see that they don't," he said, his tone as cold as ice. His charcoal suit and soft blue shirt seemed to frame his chilly attitude. Billy and Francine shared knowing looks, while Lee studied the chiseled, stern face of the man who was Amanda King's oldest brother.  
  
"We intend to be as efficent and swift as we can possibly be in our investigation, Mr. West," Billy said, quietly, "I understand the situation that you're in. We appreciate the situation in which you've been put in." At that last statement, Francis lifted an eyebrow in nearly an identical way to Amanda's.  
  
"No, that's doubtful," he said, softly, "you wouldn't happen to be understanding of the situation. I offer to allow my company to be investigated, and allow it as the point of the entire investigation, and come to find out, my baby sister is one of the agents assigned to the case. And I'm betting that her knowledge of our business, of us, that's how Austin Smyth decided to take the offer. So you don't understand and you most certainly can't appreciate. Let's not pretend that this is amicable or social."  
  
Lee was blown away by the coldness in the other man's voice, and would have replied with a scathing retort if not for a younger man's appearance into the offices. He looked in his very early forties, almost boyishly handsome, and there was a strange twinkle in his eyes, in contrast to Francis's chill.  
  
"Oh, all right, Francis. We know you don't like the situation, and I'm sure you'll make that clear again, and again. We've got a job to do, though, and so do they, so can the long, dull and snidely lectures, all right?" His voice was full of wry amusement, and as he looked at the other man, it became apparent that they were related. He looked at the others and smiled. "Sorry. I'm Wesley West. No making fun of my name to my face. I'm Amanda's brother too, and unfortunately, I'm related to Frank. Don't mind him. He's a jerk. We all got shocked by her, uh, connection to your agency. She's not like that. She's so normal, most of us don't know how to relate to that...Mandy."  
  
"Wes, your ability to take the most mundane points and blather on about them, is unparalleled. And I've seen Missy's mother drunk, so saying that is a huge compliment," Frank said, a slight thaw in his voice. "Speaking of Missy, where is she? And where in the hell is Donald."  
  
Francine looked up. "Do you mean Amanda?" Lee looked over at Francine in alarm. Something told him that questioning these men about their little sister was not going to be very advantageous to their open cooperation.  
  
Wesley smiled. "Yes. We called her the little Miss for a long time. Missy is a hybrid of that. She's got a lot of nicknames," he said, "so don't be surprised at Mandy, Panda Girl, or Ma Michelle. Michelle is her middle name."  
  
"Now that we've introduced her, Wesley, where the hell are they?" Frank's temper was plainly shown quietly, and it was very startling. The statement should have been lighthearted, but it wasn't, and Billy acknowledged the idea that he really didn't like Frank West, which startled him.  
  
The door to Frank's white office opened and there stood a tall, quiet eyed man with greying hair, and Amanda next to him. "Good morning," Amanda said, immediately bringing a new warmth to the room.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been?" Amanda's eyebrow lifted in nearly the same manner that Frank's had. Quietly, she walked in with the gentleman, who quietly introduced himself to Francine and Billy as Donald West, as Amanda took a seat next to Lee and placed a large folder on the desk in front of her brother.   
  
"My son's had a soccer game, Frank. Don and I decided to go and watch, and uh...catch up. By the way, why is the company missing six hundred thousand dollars? Your books don't match your computer files," she said, pleasantly, not even flinching at his stern face.  
  
"Soccer games aren't done in the morning," Frank replied, and Don looked at Amanda, as if sharing a private joke.  
  
"It's not a league game. It's a pre-league game," he said, "And our nephews kicked butt." Don said, mildly. Lee looked over at him and at Wesley, who both grinned proudly.   
  
"Naturally," Frank said, sharing a bit of that grin. "But that's not what we need here. Now that we're all here, we need to explain how you're going to have to conduct your investigation. Wes, you get to start."  
  
Wesley stood up, his dark hair showing hints of grey as he stepped in front of the window, and smiled. "Well, now, we will start with you, Mr. Melrose, and you'll forgive me if in front of my people, I refer to you as Billy," he said, softly, "You will be working directly under me. You have the advantage of not having to do very much with the crews, other than processing work orders. You have the part of going through our files, and you will also be a go between for the Richmond people, and the feds. We figured you'd be the least um...offensive. We've done research on all of you as well."  
  
Lee sucked in his breath, and Amanda tried to muffle a laugh. "I'm sorry, but we had to. You've had our little Miss with you for three years," Wes said, to Amanda's annoyed groan. "Anyhow, you, Mr. Stetson..Lee, you've been assigned to Clay's team, which reports directly under Billy. To make it easier for you, you've been explained as a former employee of Billy's. That way, you can still have a friendly relationship. By the way, you and Francine are dating, so that will work in your favor."  
  
Amanda slyly grinned at Lee, who didn't look happily on the idea of pretending to date Francine yet again. He'd gotten used to having Amanda have that job, and it wasn't going to be easy to go back. It was a different rhythym, and not nearly as much fun. Lee looked up to see Don grinning at him.  
  
"Oh, please. It's our territory, and she's our baby sister," he said. "No one gets to date her when we're around."  
  
"Oh, well, isn't that the truth," Amanda groused, "So, where do I land."  
  
Frank looked up. "You're my new assistant." Amanda's jaw dropped, and Don winced at her reaction, as Wesley began to speak.  
  
"Oh, Francis, are you nuts?" Frank looked at him innocently. "You and Mandy? Who's going to kill whom first?"  
  
"Frank's old," Don said, "Mandy'd get him. So, what will she be doing, Frank."  
  
At this point, Francine and Billy were openly curious at this family dynamic. It was natural, they seemed to be connected, but Amanda didn't seem the same with each of her brothers. With Wesley and Don, it was natural and fun, but there was a tense nature between Frank and Amanda that was rather odd. Lee was worried for Amanda, because she just seemed rather uneasy about the situation, and that bothered him. He was beginning to gauge a lot of his attitudes over a case by Amanda's reactions to it, and this one wasn't good.  
  
"She will be helping me in my day to day work, with the Richmond people, the government, and the general tasks of this place," Frank said, "and other than that, I wouldn't worry about her. Just because Austin Smyth put her here doesn't mean I have to allow her to be part of the investigation."  
  
Amanda's face seemed to pale instantly, and she stood up, but then Donald did too. "Frank, you do have to allow it. Already, she's found that we've got discrepancies in our books, and if you don't...I will." His voice was low and even, but no one wanted to argue the point with him.   
  
Francis looked at the group with a soft grin. "I see we've all decided to gang up on me. Sorry. This doesn't get challanged," he said. "I'm sorry, Amanda. You don't get a chance to argue the point on this one." Amanda smiled at him, but her smile was tigerish and rather annoying for Lee.  
  
"I'm sure we'll work together fine," she said, but her voice belied the words, and as she lifted the cup of coffee to her mouth, Lee could see her hand tremble slightly. This was more than a case, it was fast becoming a battle of wills.   
  
SMK----------------SMK-------------SMK---------------SMK  
  
After that terse meeting, Frank took Amanda to her offices, while Wesley and Don walked with Billy, Lee, and Francine to the areas where they'd be working. Don was the quiet one, just walking with them and seeming to size each of them up. Wesley did most of the talking, reminding Lee of Amanda in his way to make people feel welcome.  
  
"You do need to overlook Frank," he said, "ever since the plans came up missing, Frank's been on alert. As he puts it, it's easier to blame the little guy for something, so the little guy has to fight back. You're the way we're doing that. But he's not going to be at peace until you're gone."  
  
Billy nodded. "It's impressive that you've gotten such a job as this," he said, "although your company has quite the reputation." Wesley beamed.  
  
"Our father," he began, "he always forced us to have a certain reputation. No job was ever left unfinished. Between he and our mother, for as long as she was here, we amassed quite a clientele. We've got a loyal group, and one of our loyal clients happens to be a man by the name of Edmund Canistigua, who is one of the major board members of the Richmond corporation. So, it's a matter of good connections."  
  
Don halted his steps at a door and opened it, looking at Francine with a grin. "This is your area, Ms. Desmond. The receptionists and data processors will help you with anything you need to know. You'll be reporting to me and a woman named Claire French. Your work will be minimal, and you'll be the one with access to a lot of our confidential accounts, such as our dealings with our clients. That should give you a lot to slog through," he said, gently, "and good luck."  
  
Francine looked at him with a confused expression. "What could you possibly mean?"  
  
Wesley laughed. "Some of these women have been around since my father's first wife worked here. They're not as receptive to change as they'd say they were," he replied. "But don't worry, your interactions with them won't amount to much, unless there's someone in there we should worry about. Be discreet."  
  
"I know my job," Francine snapped as she walked past Don.   
  
"You forget. This is OUR company. And, we may just be a bit protective of what we have worked with, and worked for," he said, mildly, "this is our family. And since you've worked with our sister, you know that family is the key to our lives. Be respectful, at least."  
  
Lee and Billy were stunned by the soft rebuke of the man's words. He didn't seem like he could be as tough as his older brother, and yet at the same time that he was being so tough, his voice reminded one of the gentleness of his younger brother. It was so much like Amanda, Lee realized, because the thought of the person wasn't anything like they actually were.  
  
"It's hereditary," Lee said, "And they're not even fully related." Don and Wesley turned around and looked at Lee with a grin, as Billy tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
SMK--------------------SMK----------------SMK--------------SMK  
  
"The display was quite interesting," Amanda said, as she and her eldest brother walked to her office, "what was next, chest beating?"  
  
Frank grimaced. "Look, I want to keep this within the family, and as quiet as possible," he said, "But I had to ask for help. That doesn't mean I like doing it."  
  
"No, you've never liked that," she replied, "and I know that. But why do the commander attitude with the people who are supposed to help you?" Frank paced around the small, bright office and looked at his sister with frustration and sighed.  
  
"We would have given you a job, if you needed one," he said, "You've never touched your share of this business, the business Dad built for us! Why would you end up with the Agency people, working for very little and less respect."  
  
Amanda was beginning to get angry. "Look, Frank. You don't have to like it. But don't dwell on it, we've got too much to do with this. How can I get ahold of your client list, and the paperwork on Richmond," she said, stiffly, "and you know that I didn't mean to be a problem during this, but you need to appreciate what I can do, and it will be easier for you."  
  
Frank sat down across from her desk and smiled. "You've gotten stronger, or at least louder at it. Maybe you learned it from your job, or just keeping up with Dottie," he said, softly. "But you're loud enough. All right. Let's get to work."  
  
SMK----------------------SMK-----------------------SMK---------------SMK  
  
Rod Canastigua was never good at listening to directions. His father, the great Eduardo, commanded a staff of thousands, but Rod himself never had been able to have the same success. He had been a party boy, and now, he was a lackey for his father's companies. It was a bit of an insult, but it paid well. Lately,however, his father seemed to take an interest in his work, and had promoted him through the ranks. He was the liason between Eduardo and the West Construction Firm, who was building the Richmond Aeronautics plant, and since that deal was worth potentially billions, Rod was beginning to walk with a spring in his step.   
  
The secretaries at the Richmond Aeronautics home offices were all very much in love with Rod, (or his trust fund,) and were all too helpful to his cause of gettting better aquainted with the situation, and therefore looking better to his father. Rod's office was filled with folders, sketches and computer files of the West-Richmond connections, so that he could bring himself up to date. He'd spent hours in there, infuriating some of the secretaries, who wanted their chance up to bat with old Rod. But this was much more important than a floozy masquerading as a secretary. He'd found something.  
  
Hours and hours were spent with the files, and finally, he'd come up with some things. His father had said that he trusted the West Construction Firm, but Rod was beginning to believe that it wasn't such a good idea. There were recent events, and details of the most recent collaborations led Rod to realize that the West firm wasn't anything like what his father prided himself on having for partners. Suddenly, after taking a swig of scotch from his flask, Rod decided to call his father and make sure that this wouldn't continue.  
  
Eduardo Canastigua prided himself on seeing things for what they were, so when his son's half drunken call came in, it was not a surprise in the slightest. It was a pleasure to hear the slurred words of his child's drunken discovery, just as he'd set it up to be. No one would ever know the situation in reality, but his boy, his child had discovered the creation of the biggest scandal to hit the beltway in years. It would mean the destruction of one of the last purely honest families in D.C., but other than that, it would be mere party filler for the beltway set, and the worst situation for anyone except for the West family would be listening to the entire sordid tale. It was perfect. It was the perfect result of the perfect plan.  
  
"Well," Eduardo said to his son, "I think you've done quite good for yourself. I'm very proud of you. I think this is going to mean a promotion for yourself." His smile was rather tigerish, as a woman walked into the room and took a seat across from him.  
  
"Was it a perfect plan," the woman said, in a cold bostonian accent, "or did you have to hold his hand through it?" Eduardo laughed, his black eyes flashing in unspoken annoyance.  
  
"Please," he said, languorously, "My son needed a direct road map to find his bedroom. But that isn't going to matter."  
  
"And there's no chance of our losing the battle," she said, softly. "Those boys, they'll pay."  
  
Eduardo laughed. "You second guess me, and I wish I could understand why," he said, "but the West Construction company will be the only casualty of this battle, Mrs. Dansing. The only one, and we can laugh at it's flickering embers as we toast our good fortune after the sale of the ZRX 97."  
  
SMK------------------------SMK---------------------------SMK----------------------SMK  
  
The plane went under the name of ZRX97, Francine discovered, as she poked and prodded around a surprisingly new computer system. It seemed a bit strange that a construction firm would have such a system, but upon questioning, it was reported to be a gift from a client who specialized in advanced equiptment. Not coincidentally, the Richmond firm. Francine was not shocked to hear this, but she was a little surprised at the reception that she received, unlike the one that Amanda would have received, had she walked into the office.  
  
"It's funny," one of the girls said, "she doesn't want a thing to do with the business for years, and now, all of a sudden, she's broke and needs a job. What do her brothers do? They give her an executive position." Francine held back a snicker. Seemed far too much like her entrance into IFF. She's in a rotten position, but guess what, she's on the fast track.  
  
"Plus," one of them added scornfully, "She's not even that pretty. A soccer mom, I guess."  
  
Suddenly, a woman of at least eighty years appeared on the floor, her black eyes still powerful under the mounds of wrinkled skin that age created. "I don't think any of you need to say a word about Amanda Michelle. I've known that child since she was five pounds and eight ounces. She's a wonderful girl, and whether you like it or not, she's been a part of this company for her entire life. She wants a job here, you don't get an opinion." Every single woman who listened to her was suddenly shivering at the power in the woman's voice, and Francine didn't know what to think of the situation. That was someone that she didn't want to tangle with.  
  
Clay Spann looked at Lee coldly, after giving Billy a less than hardy hello. "I see you've got some experience in this kind of thing," he said, softly, "but that won't mean a damned thing. I want a good crew, and a good pit. Now, Mr. Melrose has a good rep for that, but you...you're a hothead, and I want that clearly understood. I don't put up with hotheads. EVER. So, you do as you're told."  
  
As the men took a break for lunch, Lee noticed that the West family was part of the normal area of conversation, and with the addition of their younger sister, the conversation became more and more of something that he was uncomfortable with.  
  
"Yeah, that Amanda has a nice set of legs. Long ones too," one of the men said, "and a sweet little face. Her ex must have been an idiot, because if she looks like THAT after two kids, my god...."  
  
"Yep," another joined in, "straight laced women often are wild in the sack. Wonder what made him leave her. Nice backend too..."  
  
Lee was seething over these disgustingly male comments. This was Amanda they were talking about, HIS Amanda. No, not his Amanda, his friend, his partner. She was more than a mass of parts, as attractive as she was, and those idiots thought of her as a piece of window dressing, as nothing more than an.....attractive nuisance. Just as he had, three years before, when he'd first met her. Did he actually act something like these men?  
  
"Enough," Clay said, bluntly, "you don't talk about Missy like that. I grew up with that entire family, and she's a sweetheart. Her ex-husband, in my opinion, was a jackass, but none of that is your business. Oh, and let me tell you something. DON'T EVER let Frank or Donald hear what you think of their sister's legs or posterior. I served with Frank in the military, and I've worked with Don since his father brought him into the business. I've known Miss forever, and those boys don't ever like hearing anything about their sister. ANYTHING." Lee looked at Clay with respect, as did Billy. This was what Lee always assumed that Amanda's family would be like. Strange that her brothers were so aloof.  
  
Amanda sifted through the appointments and memos that she'd been asked to take care of, not noticing that Frank walked into the room. "So much of this is crap, why do they put up with it," she said, softly.  
  
"Because Dad did," Frank said, laughing, "and you're right. It's so much crap, and I wish you were here more often. Except....you've become fodder for the gossip mill in this place. The women hate you, and most of the guys love you."  
  
"Any of them single?" Amanda looked up innocently and smiled. Frank snorted, in annoyance.  
  
"I doubt it. I'd kill them all," he replied. "But I came in for something else. We need to go to the camp this weekend. We've got an event that we're putting on for our employees, and I've already cleared it with your boss. Didn't you say to Wes that the kids were going with Joe, and Dottie is going to Lillian's?"  
  
Amanda paled. The camp. She would have rather endured one of Francine's tirades for at least three hours than hear that she had to go to the camp. "I don't want to go," she said, softly, "I...you don't need me anymore, not up there. Frank, don't make me go."  
  
Frank sighed and ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "Amanda, I can't help--," he began.  
  
"Sure you can! Don't make me go," she begged. "Don't make me go back there. Not for a weekend. Let me stay in town, at the hotel...anything Frank, PLEASE!" He walked over and wrapped his arms around his sister.  
  
"Even Dottie's been back," he said, softly, "I go back there, Amanda, you can't stay afraid of it forever."  
  
"Really," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt, "I thought I was doing a great job of it for the past thirteen years."  
  
SMK--------------------------------SMK---------------------------------SMK-------------------------SMK  
  
Martinez discovered something he didn't want to. The agency was investigating the missing plans. They were also investigating the Richmond plants, and were being planted in the West construction firm for that purpose. This wasn't good for Mr. Canastigua, and Martinez knew it. He made a phone call.  
  
"Sir, they're going to the family camp," he said without preamble, "I don't know if you'll like this, but the Scarecrow and IFF are investigating you, as well as the West firm."  
  
Eduardo grunted softly. "I think you know what to do. Take care of them. I don't care how you do it, but take care of the West's and that damned IFF team. There will be no interruptions in our plans.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
